


A Hug

by LAU_Lily



Category: Batman (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAU_Lily/pseuds/LAU_Lily
Summary: 迪克因为手不方便的原因被杰森搂着来了一发。





	A Hug

夜晚，红头罩敏捷地从窗户翻进了安全屋。当他的双脚落地，他听见沙发的位置出现了布料的声音。于是他把手伸向腿边的手枪，朝着灯的开关靠近。

而开灯之后的景象也证实了他的想法。

“嗨，杰森。”一个人影被打扰了睡眠似的从沙发的位置吃力地坐起，用一只手揉揉自己的短发，眼睛还有点模糊，但屋子的主人不得不去注意对方的另外一只手上那团白色的东西。石膏绷带在他的手上盘旋了一圈又一圈，一直缠绕上37号特工的脖子，在突然出现的灯光下瞩目得发亮。

“你什么时候回来的？”杰森像是什么也没有发生一样把手从装枪的口袋收回，转过身将自己的头罩摘下来放在桌上，然后开始卸下身上的装备。

“今天下午，我花了大概两天的时间才说服上头让他们放我回来一会儿。”迪克眯起那双蓝眼睛竭力分辨面前的人此刻的模样，然后对着他露出了一个微笑，“你猜猜我怎么做到的？”

杰森没有转过身子，迪克只是把自己那只打着石膏的手臂举了起来对着挥了挥。

“我用这个作为理由，海伦娜这才姑且放了我回来哥谭，不过只有一个晚上——对了，你知道我其实——”

杰森停下拆卸腰带，撇了他一眼，看见男人在对他提示性地眨着眼睛，像是个迫不及待想要向人分享事迹的孩子。

“从我的房子里滚出去，特工男孩。”

他翻了翻白眼继续脱下自己身上的防弹衣。

“怎么啦。”迪克一下从沙发上坐直，试探地用玩笑地语气对着那个自顾自的背影问道，“你看起来一点也不想我。”

“我不想念一声不吭闯进安全屋还睡在我沙发上的人。”杰森将自己的夹克甩在椅子扶手。

“得了吧，闯进安全屋这种事我们之前也干得少不到哪里去，我这次至少还用了钥匙呢——”

迪克看着杰森依然只给他留下一个看起来不怎么友善的背影，刚想嘲笑对方居然突然因为这个而计较起来的时候话却一下堵在了喉咙。杰森的动作也停了下来，好像他对迪克的沉默了然于心甚至有所预料似的。

“……所以你在乎的是‘一声不吭’，对吗？”

迪克的眼神愣愣的，讶异里混杂愧疚。杰森终于转过身来，两只手交叉在胸前侧着脑袋，挑起一边的眉毛盯着迪克已经开始窘迫的脸。

也许这时迪克才后知后觉地读懂那句闷闷不乐的话语深处所蕴藏的信息：杰森关心他，即便他在以一种强势的，突如其来的生气呈现他的关心。意识到这个的迪克反倒因此感觉浑身不自在了，于是他想习惯性地抓抓头发，可是自己被裹得严严实实的手指提醒他没有办法完成这个动作，最后只好中途折转一下假装只是抬动手臂，沉默了几秒，看见杰森从刚才就牢牢锁定着自己的手臂。

“…………我想给你一个惊喜。”他低声把原来想说的话憋了回去，换成了另外一句。

“那你给人‘惊喜’之前真的有考虑过别人的感受吗？”

杰森质疑他的语气依然是平常得冷淡，末尾的一句听起来甚至还带着一如既往的嘲讽意义，但是迪克知道，当杰森的眼睛一直盯着他的时候，他是认真的，这是一次逼供。

“……我只是没有想到你会想知道这些…………”迪克的脑袋又放低了一点，可他的自我意识又使他矛盾地生起气来，“你从来不接电话，发的信息从来都不看。”

“即使这样也不算包着手臂冲进别人的家里连自己为什么受伤也解释不清的原因。”杰森态度强硬。

“好吧，那你觉得我是为了什么这么做？”迪克对于杰森越来越过分的话语而感觉到他正在接近无理取闹的部分了，他愤懑地睁大眼睛，“如果你认为我出现在这里只是某种自私的恶作剧，那我为什么要这么辛苦来到你的安全屋在门口辛辛苦苦在口袋里掏了二十分钟的钥匙再在沙发等你一个下午来消耗我仅有的一点点时间？”

一长串的反驳几乎是清晰地脱口而出，字句的尾音结束后安全屋里安静得出奇，一种失望且复杂的情感让迪克甚至已经不想抬起头去看杰森的脸，或许还有些许没有办法控制自己愤怒的不安。为什么每一次他们的见面总要这样不可避免地朝着争执的方向发展？他永远想不通。是时候做好在几秒之后被杰森一脚从屋子内踹飞的准备了。

或者他也许应该离开。

“……你到底想要什么？”

那目光在他的头顶徘徊了一会儿，迪克突然意识到脚步声在朝着沙发而来，他听出了里面零星的困惑和动摇。可直至两个人的内心，他们好像都很清楚这个答案早就是公开的秘密，而问题不过是一段过渡的话语，一个妥协的安全地带。

迪克抬起眼睛，杰森就在不远处站立，等待着有谁先揭穿这个谜题。

“我只是想要一个拥抱，可以吗？”

他小声地问。

\------

 

杰森有时候搞不明白拥抱到底是字面意义上的拥抱，或者某种意义上只是上床的代名词。虽然大部分时间里都会是后者，或者就算是前者到最后也会演变成后者，今天他们的情况实在是太特殊了。

迪克的手骨折了，虽然他依然没有解释自己的手具体是怎么回事，但是他的手正被包着厚厚的石膏，稍微大幅度动一下可能都会影响他的恢复。他连东西都很难抓住，别说需要他支撑自己的身体——不行，他做不到，而且如果带着石膏上床，一是难以脱去衣服，二是杰森怕迪克一个兴奋用那只手揍他一拳或者磕在他的脑袋上。他不想冒着这个生命危险去和迪克上床。

可是从刚才迪克抬起眼睛对他说想要一个拥抱的时候，他知道他们两个人的脑子里绝对只有性爱两个字了。一个众所周知的答案，一切的根源，能够解决问题的关键。他在迪克的嘴巴还没来得及合上的时候就不假思索地揪住迪克的衣领和他亲吻，迪克也像是计划之中地把舌头伸出腾出空位让他在里面卷起纠缠。每一次久违的亲吻都让他们浑身的细胞都感到兴奋而焦虑，迪克只是一个劲往前伸着脖子企图让杰森的手能够将他拉得更近，那个硬邦邦的石膏手臂却一直抵在两个人的胸膛之间，硌得很不好受。

他和迪克只能喘着气放弃这个吻。当两个人的双唇分开的时候，一些丝被牵扯了出来。杰森下意识用手背擦去，却发现迪克只能想办法缩着自己的肩膀蹭蹭，实在是看不下去的杰森出于好心用拇指帮他抹了一把。两个人盯着彼此的帐篷沉默不语。

“我想做爱。”还没过几分钟迪克就已经不得不痛苦地改口承认。他手臂上石膏此刻成了某种意义上的绊脚石，而自己好不容易拥有的幸福快乐就要因此而远去了——如果这个时候还不继续发展下去的话他估计会因此而疯掉。

杰森在沙发一旁坐下，一只手扶着脑袋，脸色看起来也很不舒服。

“去你的，你为什么要骨折，这下想手活也没办法了。”

迪克没有说话，只是一个劲地咬着嘴唇，脸上因为亲吻而憋出来的红色还没完全褪去。

“难道没有别的办法吗？”他的声音模糊。

“我不觉得你的这只断手能帮助发明什么新的体位。”杰森抓了一把头发，发现迪克正带着某种类似嫉妒的眼神在看着自己手指灵活的动作而回看了他一眼，“至少我能想到的都行不通。”

迪克呜了一声，头一下埋进一个抱枕里，显得非常沮丧。他的手就停留在自己腿的一旁，悲惨的是他现在连最基本的自我安慰可能都做不到。杰森？四肢健全的杰森能够随时进入厕所给自己解决一发出来，真正有需求的人只有迪克一个，何况他们最初的目的根本就不只是简单快速的解决，如果不是肢体触碰的话那又有什么意义？

杰森和迪克就这样颓废地坐在沙发里，汗从他们的脑门一直滑落。杰森甚至能听见迪克枕头里被放大的呼吸声正在愈发厚重，他巴不得自己现在能够像以前那样将迪克猛地钉在床上————只是他真的做不到让迪克的手因为一时的冲动而从此真的变残废。

他当也没办法像傻子一样摸摸迪克的头发告诉他下次还有机会这样的鬼话。试问如果有一个像迪克一样的男朋友正在你面前饱受折磨，大概是个人都会明白为什么杰森不会放过这个机会的。

“真的没有办法了吗？”迪克的声音从枕头里传来，又又小心翼翼地补充，“……你就不能抱着我吗？”

等等。

杰森猛地坐起身子，看着那只刚才还撑着自己的脑袋，并且十分健全的手，然后动了动手指。他不久前才用它打了几个混混的脸，还扣了几次板机，相比起迪克，他的手当然还是可以用的。

他现在对自己要做些什么大概有点头绪了。

“迪克。”他喊了一声，迪克将自己的脸从枕头里犹豫不决地抬起来看着他。

“过来。”

迪克睁大眼睛。

\----

在杰森的帮助下，两个人终于花了点时间调整好了这个对两个人来说不太常见的姿势：迪克整个人侧躺在杰森的怀里，杰森的一只手绕过他的背部稳住他朝外一边的肩膀好不让他往外滚下，而迪克着缩着脑袋，打着石膏的手僵硬地摆着，像个被抱住的小动物或者是小玩偶。这个动作说白了就是坐下的公主抱，不同的是迪克压在杰森的大腿上，脑袋后方抵着的是沙发的扶手部分，这样杰森便不需要使用全手臂的的力气只为用来支起迪克了。

迪克的眼睛忍不住斜着看了一下杰森那只搂着他肩膀的手，从刚才被杰森这样抱住的一刻他就觉得怪怪的。他不安地像条泥鳅似地扭来扭去调整位置，在注视下又停下来。

“嘿，我们好像从来没有这么抱过。”

“是从来没有。”杰森的眼睛也撇了别的位置一下，位置让他看起来显得居高临下。

“这太奇怪了。”

迪克的神色又一次显得不太舒适，他企图伸伸腿，但是每动一下，他的背脊部可能就会碰到杰森的腿和他的帐篷，于是他只好伸展一半又放弃。杰森又一次从上方往下对他审视，眉毛皱起，清楚地告诉迪克如果他只要在这个时候又有什么挑剔的话，他真的会抓狂地把他扔出去。

“不是你的主意吗？”

迪克维持着缩起肩膀的姿势，主要因为杰森在胸膛与手臂之间创造的位置不够宽裕，他不得不被搂得缩起来，脸一侧鼻子就会戳在杰森的胸膛：“是的，但是……”

“但是？”

“我没想过你会这样把我搂得这么近。”

迪克在他的怀里不知怎么地露出一个不太好意思的笑容，扑闪着的两只眼睛里是难以掩藏的喜悦。“我一向以为只有我会有可能这么抱你，或者你从来都没这样完全主动地让我……这是第一次。”

“不要想太多，这个姿势只是为了方便。”杰森赶紧躲避迪克的凝视，“想尝尝被我松开手后掉下沙发把半边身子都摔瘫痪的滋味吗？”

迪克听了把头抬高一点对着杰森的下巴，整个人哈哈大笑起来。

“你当然不会了。”迪克用那只绑得严严实实的手轻轻敲敲他的胸口，“你怎么舍得呢？”

那一敲好像敲在了杰森的心头上。

他怎么舍得呢？

杰森看着怀里的迪克笑得乱动，对于他对接下来的主意一点也不在乎。诚如迪克所说，这是他第一次这样将迪克抱在怀里，他想到了很久以前自己还是罗宾的时候夜翼永远在自己面前的高大身影，永远不停地引领者前方的道路不让他失去方向。而现在同样的人，在经历了太多对立与妥协之后，躺在他的怀里像个孩子似地着等待自己下一步到底要对他做什么。

迪克是真实的。他能感受到他身体的重量，能够搂到他的肩膀，他后脑勺的头发有一些蹭到他的小臂，当他低下头看着的时候，对方依然长着那张似乎与当初没有多少改变的脸。他依然是迪克·格雷森，像是流动的时间里万物永恒不变的指标，无声地提醒杰森他到底高了多少，强壮了多少，被世界改变了多少。

但是至少有一样东西从来也没有改变。杰森能够感受到它一直潜藏在他的心底，在经历了所有的折磨抑或是矛盾也都依然只增不减的东西，也只有它才会让杰森能够和迪克这样一次又一次地争执，也只有它才会让他们能够经历那些各种情感的性，也只有它会让杰森伸出手主动将迪克搂在怀里。迪克也很清楚那是什么，也就是他所提起的“他不舍得的原因”。

他低下头，看见迪克依然还在笑得不停，甚至还咳嗽了几下，仿佛光是被杰森这样抱着就足够他像个傻子一样回想一辈子。此时此刻的他当然不会注意到上方的一双嘴唇正在朝着自己靠近，直到他喉咙里还没来得及发出的笑声被堵了回去的时候他才察觉已经太迟。熟悉的舌头又一次滑过嘴唇挤了进去，突然被入侵的迪克猝不及防地被打乱了原有的呼吸节奏，只剩下笑声被击碎了烂在喉管里。他忍不住后退着，可还没彻底分开多久杰森却追着他的嘴唇又贴在了一起。他只好偏着头让着这个莽撞的年轻人，不让他们的牙齿撞在一起。转为防守的模样让杰森知道他的机会已经到来，于是他用手臂将迪克的脑袋往自己的位置送过一点，舔过他的上颚，勾过齿冠，企图让迪克在这场甜蜜的斗争里第一个窒息。

“……哈……”津液交缠的声音里迪克用那只石膏手臂推开杰森快要整个压过来的身子，喘息泄出的几个模糊音显示他依然处于困惑之中。“唔……等等，杰森……………………”

他试图靠转动身子来创造嘴唇的空隙。而当他扑腾着挣扎了几下之后，他终于成功地将杰森从嘴里赶了出去。迎接他的是脑门上方杰森灼热的视线。

“你该不会……”他说话上气不接下气，白雾弥漫在他们之间的空气里，使他们的脸颊发热，“该不会打算就这样亲吻我到死吧…………”

“我刚才的确是这么想的。”杰森的绿眼睛里开始爬满红色。“这是警告，格雷森，从现在起给我乖乖呆好。”

“那你要自己想办法才行了。我的手虽然不好使，可不保证我待会儿会不会爬起来踢你一脚。”迪克又一次哼声笑了起来，被杰森一本正经的样子逗得不行，“用你自己的本事困住我别让我逃跑。”

他说完不怀好意地往下压低身子，一下子碰到了杰森顶起的裤裆。哇哦。

他所在的位置能清晰地看见杰森在那一刻梗着脖子，伸长了之后又滚动了几下喉结，染红的耳根让他看得着了迷。迪克突然觉得自己好像看见了以前那个容易害羞的男孩，如果可以的话，他真想对着他伸出手摸摸他的耳朵是否真的在发烫，再触碰他身体每个部分看看他们是否和自己的一样滚烫不已。

叮叮当当。没等迪克从迷糊的思考中清醒，自己的皮腰带早已经被解了一半，抽出，抛开，然后是他裤裆的拉链被向下。多亏他现在被抱着的视角，他能够能直接看着自己被人搂着脱下裤子，然后再看着对方的手指陷入内裤皮筋与腹肌之间的位置。

“你干什么？”惊讶和期待让口齿伶俐的迪克也犯起了明知故问的错误。

“还用问吗？”他能感觉到杰森收紧了那只搂住肩膀的手，“让你明白我到底有多少‘本事’能困住你。”

糟糕。

迪克看着自己的内裤轻而易举地被拉开，杰森的关节分明的手指伸了进去握住他的阴茎。冰凉的掌心包裹住他的阴茎，那只手扣住从底部开始往上推动着到达他的冠状沟。换做以往，迪克百分之三百是不会被杰森的一次简单的手活打败的。他能承认他爱杰森的手指，他爱他的每一个枪茧，他享受每一次杰森的主动服务，即便他的技术偶尔和吻技一样烂，一旦这些上升到了竞赛的地步，他绝对能忍受得住这点。

只是今天和过去任何时候都不一样。杰森抱着他，胸膛就在里自己不到几英寸远，迪克能贴着听见他的心跳。那些气味，迪克近到能闻到杰森身上的某种气味，一种干燥而难以形容的气味，它们像一种特殊的墙体将他无形地困在里面，慢慢地从他的毛孔里渗入一种叫做安心的情绪。他不由自主地放松身体，一下子就被降低了意志力，闭上眼睛时，趁虚而入的杰森又一次夺走了他的吻。

“杰森，杰森……哈啊…………”

迪克开始喃喃，嘴唇的动作擦着杰森的，话语直接地从他的嘴里传到了对方的嘴里，然后又是吻合。他幻想杰森是否能够品尝到自己名字的味道，杰森则用手掌的动作回应了他，手指摸索着渐渐昂扬起来的部分。粘腻的前液沾上杰森的手指和掌心，变成指缝之间的一层透明的膜。他用指腹按摩般拨弄迪克的龟头，细微酥麻的错觉从耻骨的位置传来，像虫子一样密密麻麻地爬满他的全身，和杰森的气味一样变成渗透大脑的危险信号，同样锐利的眼睛睁着离他只有咫尺。

最终还是迪克经受不住动摇先半眯上了眼睛。杰森像是对这个反应非常满意一样从他的嘴唇离开，一路沿着移动到下巴。迪克忍不住顺从地往后仰起脑袋，让他在上面留下胜利者的半圈牙印。

“投降吗？”对方的嘴唇贴着他的脖子翕动。

还不行。这还不够。神经高度集中在下身部位的迪克发现自己一时间连在喉咙里挤出字句的能力都在渐渐消退，能够回答的只有自己的那只打着石膏的手臂。他努力扭动身子，把它横在他们之间隔开杰森的胸口表示拒绝。

杰森看着迪克眯起的眼睛，满意地用另一只揽着肩膀的手去向上掀起他的短袖露出迪克的胸膛，混着红的皮肤上盖有一道道老旧苍白的疤痕，像是凸起的山峦。他好奇地抚平它们，顺便用手指去拨弄迪克突起的乳尖。紧接着，肌肤大片暴露在空气中的迪克开始发出细微的呻吟，在杰森的怀里像只被挠痒到一半突然停下后的动物一样欲罢不能。

“你更硬了，说明实际上还是很享受的，不是吗？”

杰森在感受到手里的变化时对他嘲笑起来，然后掐了一下迪克的胸口。迪克不禁吃痛地叫了一声。可看见杰森此时正低头对着他回敬以一个红头罩标准的得逞笑容时，那股想要说些什么的劲一下子又消失得无影无踪。

他必须清楚地意识到他自己处于劣势，从一开始躺在杰森身上的姿势本来就暗示他不能掌握全局。瞧瞧他现在的状况，大概是最奇怪但也最性感的一次手淫了，他甚至不用去请求或是用什么来作为交换——他所要做的只是坐着，或者盯紧杰森的侧脸。一向擅长享受迪克的杰森今天突然反客为主，实在是罕见得难以想象。

他在被杰森服侍着。这种清醒的意识变成焦灼与胀痛出现在他的下身，需求迫切的迪克已经不能再玩欲迎还拒的这套了，在这个情况下对于他们两个都不合适，充满自尊的他正打从心底贪恋更多来自杰森的抚摸。

迪克憋足了劲突然发出一声缠夹不清的笑声，本以为他已经彻底沦陷的杰森停下动作。

“你的技术太差劲了。”迪克艰难地将喉咙里的声音吞咽下去，尽可能地抬高下巴摆出一副轻蔑的表情。最好还是能让杰森想起以前的那种典型的大哥脸，仿佛他现在的所作所为在身经百战的迪克面前不过是小菜一碟。

事实证明，无论过了多久，迪克的挑衅对于杰森来说永远奏效。从他的角度来看，迪克非常确定杰森上钩了，他彻底激发了红头罩的好胜心。

“我觉得我能比你做得更好。”明显有利的情势之下，迪克尝试着耸耸肩肩好让他自己看起来更加不屑，“如果换成我——”

这次轮到杰森的笑声打断了他。

“你真的这么想，哈？”杰森讥讽地说，看着迪克的脸如同面对笑话，“想钓大鱼？”

被戳穿了的迪克浑身一个激灵。

“如果你直接告诉我你想要更多，我说不定能够满足你的需求。但是你这个傲慢的态度让我改变主意了，迪克，我不会再上你的当了。”

杰森把手指从自己的阴茎上松开，彻底将他的裤子拉到膝盖之后顺他后方的腿根处深入。感受到伸进来的手指那一刻，迪克禁不住咽了一口唾沫，一种强烈的信号让他的心脏像警铃一样疯狂大作。

“这次我要让你自己光靠后面射出来。”

\--------

迪克做梦也没想到自己原本这个碍事的石膏手臂能够换来热烈的吻，主动的拥抱，甚至还能换来一次手指按摩和前列腺高潮。长期与黑帮打交道之的杰森确实变得很会做交易，因为光是列出以上这些就能让他满足得心花怒放，如果大部分时间对方都能这样服务周全，他会非常乐意以此来替换几次实际的插入。省去一段准备之后，迪克为了方便尽可能地把腿屈起，好让杰森能够朝着他的内里找到那个柔软的部位。他能看出来杰森那张紧绷的嘴上并没有表明，实际上还是在为赢得自己主动的承认而花了不少功夫，至少他伸进来磨砺的两只手指确实在尝试给迪克创造快感。

其实何必呢，杰森早就在用手搂住他肩膀的第一秒就赢得了他的心。看在对方已经努力到了这个地步的份上，他唯一能做的当然是抛弃掉所有的理智，尽可能放开展现自己被愉悦的一面。

“杰…………”在杰森的手指终于触碰到那个物体时他闭着眼睛嘶嘶地吸气，对方手指描摹的每个动作瞬间被放大到清晰，“就是那里，是的……”

杰森无声地把手指朝着那个部位又按压了几下。他尖叫着把那只还能活动的手顺着杰森的背部一路摸索，隔着对方的衣服若有若无地捏着他的肩胛骨。

“是的，是的……”他的声音因为呻吟而变化，对着拥抱着自己的杰森抖出自己脑子里所有能够搜刮出来的字句。不知不觉间，他的整个中心已经偏在了对方身上，表示自己已经彻底心甘情愿地纠缠在罗网里。“你太棒了………………”

粗重的吸气声在他的耳边响起，然后是揽住肩膀的手指开始用陷入肉体的力度收紧，背部顶着他的物体已经变得不能更硬挺，他甚至内心产生了一点怪异的自豪感。于是他主动靠近杰森的肩膀，将雾气吐入他的耳朵里。

“再深一点。”他悄悄地，“快点。”

像被这一番话的声音蛊惑了的杰森继续将手指深入迪克的体内继续顶弄着他的前列腺，又轻轻地摩擦他的内壁。亮闪闪汗滴从迪克的额头一直流到颈窝，眼里迷离的红色替代了清澈透明的蓝，难以抑制的亢奋使他的从手指到脚尖的每根肌肉紧绷。他把嘴唇摩擦在杰森的胸口上，倾听他无声地忍耐着。红黄蓝的颜色在他的眼中闪现，杰森压抑又不时泄漏的喘息使他感到一种恶劣的开心，然后他又得到更多来自杰森的触碰。就像一个不停触发就会得到糖果作为奖励的机关，迪克·格雷森此刻深陷于这种贪婪的感觉而无法自拔，直到一种即将来临的预感在他的脑海越来强烈，他知道自己需要凑齐最后一样东西来达到解脱。

“吻我……杰森…吻我。”

他的全身的皮肤因为强烈的快意变成粉色，宛若下一秒就会轻而易举地在杰森的怀里破碎成片或粉末。他扬起脑袋对着杰森半张开嘴，伸出一点点的舌尖，等待着对方像风暴一样的来袭将他推下理智边缘。

但他只得到了一个浅淡的，覆盖在嘴唇上的轻吻，轻得像水滴的触碰，在他还没来得及彻底感受上面的每一道纹路之前就退去。

疑惑还没说出口，他又得到了第二个吻，落在他的眼睑，然后是第三个，第四个。

迪克得到了无数个雨点一样的吻，全部落在他的脸颊，鼻尖，耳廓，头发。欲望及爱意彻底地和杰森的气味像网一样包裹了他，他仿佛初次沐浴在黄金雨里的达娜厄，蜜糖一样的物质填满了他久远以来对被爱的那一丁点期望，有人在刚刚挖掘出了他未曾说出口的秘密。

意料之中，他在被眼泪模糊的景象里迎来了一段漫长而持续的高潮。他颤栗地叫着那个名字，更加强烈的余韵开始在下半身蔓延，让他的大腿到膝盖都禁不住痉挛起来。持续分泌出的液体顺着茎体色情地流淌在他的小腹上，毫无遮掩地展露在杰森瞳孔放大的视野里。他声音沙哑地伸长手臂，勾住杰森俯下的脖子逼迫他盯着自己的眼睛， 还下意识地扭动起了腰背部的肌肉，难耐地磨蹭过他裤子之下的顶端。

“进来……”

迪克看起来即将在快感里溺亡，吐露出来的邀约彻底成了迷惑人心的最后一句魔咒。事已至此，如果迪克的暗示已经做得如此明显，如果杰森反应已经如此强烈，如果他们还不做些什么的话，那就是天理不容了。

杰森受够了。管他的骨折，管他的断手断脚，管他的，他现在就要把迪克钉死在沙发上。于是他低声咒骂一句，将身体还在震颤的迪克扶起来，用手撕扯一样脱下自己的上衣与迪克剩余的衣服。

仍然沉迷在快意里的迪克眼里在看到期待的一幕后彻底迸射出了狂喜的光芒，他的那只还能活动的手开始主动帮忙脱下碍事的上衣。然后更奇怪的事情发生了，当迪克的手在发现自己动作幅度并不足以更快速脱去衣服时，那只绑着石膏的手臂自己动了起来，然后更奇怪的，那只手正在尝试着解开绷带。这个莫名其妙的举动吓得杰森一下子用手摁住迪克防止他兴奋过度到自残。

“等一下，等一下！你在搞什么鬼？”

迪克在被迫停止行为的时候依然迷迷糊糊的。直到杰森那张震惊和不解的脸在他面前停留过久的时候，他才发现自己正在做什么。那双近乎失神的眼睛慢慢聚焦着成了惊慌失措，他赶紧试着把那只手收回去，但太迟了，杰森发现了问题所在之后用手一抽他脖子上的绷带，发现迪克层层包裹之下的手根本毫发无损。

迪克眼里的兴奋已经完全变成紧张。

“所以……”杰森尽量不让自己的声音听起来充满愤怒，相反地，他尽可能用一种面部抽搐的方式说着。

“你的手根本就没有受伤，是吗？”

他握着那完全是用作摆设的厚厚一层绷带，另一端还系在迪克的手上，然后用力一扯，迪克忍不住痛得嗷了一声，又委屈地看着杰森。

“那个……”

“我居然差一点被这种小孩子把戏骗了一炮。”杰森又气又笑，朝额发吹了一口气后翻着白眼。

“不是的……”眼看到手的鸭子即将要飞了，迪克赶紧抓住杰森的肩膀慌张地解释，“你听我说……”

“迪克·格雷森。”杰森彻底暴怒着将迪克从自己身上推着赶到了沙发的一旁，整个人“唰”地鼓着裤裆站起来，用手凶狠地指着迪克的鼻子破口大骂，“你他妈在逗我吗？！我他妈要告诉全世界，操你妈的！你他妈居然用这个骗我！”

“冷，冷静一点！”迪克赶紧扶着沙发靠背坐起来，但是眼前正对着杰森裤裆上那摊湿透的痕迹让他突然又很不好意思。他摆着手别过头，“我刚才也没说我的手骨折……”

“为什么不直接告诉我你骗我？！你不是说你因为它才能回来吗？！”

“我是这么说的，我用它骗过了上头。”迪克抓着自己的衣服瑟缩起脖子。

“那门口用那只手辛辛苦苦掏了二十分钟钥匙这样的故事呢？！”

“那是因为我找钥匙花了二十分钟…………”迪克快被杰森咆哮得缩成一团了。

杰森的世界突然接近崩溃了。他久久地站立在原地，只有迪克一个人不安地在沙发上挪动着，看着杰森极其痛苦地望向天花板，又望回来，用手按着太阳穴。

“我一开始也没料到你会因为这个答应我这么多要求………而且我一直在想，如果我直接告诉你了，你可能就不会答应继续这样抱着我了…………你也没给我机会说话。”

迪克如同做错事的孩子一样惭愧地低着头。两个人一个站在沙发前，一个坐在沙发上，一个裸露着上半身，一个光着屁股，空气突然间从刚才的热情一下子掉进了尴尬的地狱，仿佛刚才两个人火辣的接触只是一场快速消散的幻境。

几秒钟之后，杰森几乎是快速地拿起自己的衣服冲向厕所，刷地一下关上门。迪克赶紧站起身追上去，可怜兮兮地用手敲敲门尝试是否还有能够谈判的空间。

“那个，杰森。”见里面杰森一点反应也没有，迪克只好妥协地挠挠头发，转转眼睛又小声地贴在门口向他提出建议。“你看，虽然我骗你了，但是如果你觉得下面有需要的话，现在叫我帮你口还来得及……”

“去你妈的迪克·格雷森！你想要也不会有！”

门板磨砂玻璃上搭配着杰森的怒吼映出了一根充满鄙视的中指。吓得迪克缩了缩脖子又只好悻悻地回去，对于抓错重点的对方一脸茫然。

然而许久之后，迪克每次想起杰森因为赌气在那个晚上一个人愤怒地撸了一管又不得不自己洗裤子的时候依然会忍不住没心没肺地大笑起来。

至少他得到了一次主动的拥抱，杰森什么也没有，不是吗？

END


End file.
